


The Best Stress Reliever

by johns_bananahas_foreignswag



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Office, Sex, Smut, Stress, blowjob, im a really bad writer, officesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johns_bananahas_foreignswag/pseuds/johns_bananahas_foreignswag
Summary: "I can make you feel good."CEO John Seo is stressed, and Jung Jaehyun knows how to help with that.(short one shot based mostly on the Regular teasers)





	The Best Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was posted on my other account first but since I'm wary that specific people have FOUND the account I've taken it down and have moved it here lmao. Please enjoy, <3

Johnny’s eyes begin to lose focus after about three hours of staring at the same, boring papers. It’s just gibberish, gibberish mixed with numbers, and numbers mixed with more gibberish. 

He doesn’t have time for this shit.

The frustration boils up in his gut, anger at nothing in particular slowly rising. He’s been patient,  _ so  _ patient, for hours. Weeks, even. But it’s beginning to show on his face how tired and worn out John has become. All of his employees know it, skirting around him like mice afraid he’ll lash out. He doesn’t even care, he doesn’t have that left inside of him.

He sighs heavily, leaning back in his chair and pushing away from the desk, dragging his right hand down his face. He stares at the papers from further away in disdain, anger no longer the only thing beginning to consume him. Stress eats away at his stomach, starting to plague him with the fear;  _ I’ll never get this done.  _

_ “Fuck.”  _ He mutters to himself. From behind him he can hear the sound of footsteps and knows that it’s going to be some underling with a stupid question he doesn’t have time for. Mr. Seo is a good boss, though. A kind boss. When the footsteps are closer he rotates his chair, folding his hands in his lap and trying to look more happy-  _ carefree-  _ than he feels. 

But the footsteps did not belong to an employee- at least not someone John thinks of as an  _ employee.  _ Jung Jaehyun, John’s  _ favorite  _ with the perfect lips and soft hair (not that he knows) flashes him an award winning smile from a few feet away. He’s standing in the doorway of John’s office, looking at the open door and pretending to marvel at the plaque that says  _ Mr. J. Seo, CEO.  _ Upon realizing there’s no one to impress, Johnny’s relief fades almost as quickly as it had come and he falls back into the chair again.

“Can you-”

“Close the door?” Jaehyun is already doing it. Johnny watches him while his back is turned, making note of his shoulders and the strength they look like they contain. His breath hitches when Jaehyun turns back around and he receives a second smile, enough to make his heart pound. “Are you okay?” Jaehyun asks, folding his arms across his chest.  _ Can forearms be muscular?  _ Johnny wonders and then he shakes his head. That was not the question. He sighs heavily, shaking his head.

“I’m a little stressed.”

“It doesn’t show.”

“It does.” Johnny leans forwards, actually able to resist checking Jaehyun out he’s so consumed with his sudden terror. He buries his head in his hands, slick hair falling out of it’s kept up look. He can hear Jaehyun shift, and then there are two steps and the sound of hard soles on polished floors. Jaehyun is so close John can smell him, and  _ god  _ does he smell good.

Jaehyun places a hand on his shoulder gently.

“You look fine to me,” The man says, voice low. Johnny, forehead still resting in his palms, completely freezes.  _ “Good,  _ even.” He can hear the smile on Jaehyun’s lips, but all he can focus on is the way he said ‘good’; with a little bit of  _ longing.  _

“I don’t  _ feel  _ good,” Johnny says, sitting backwards to look up at Jaehyun. He rests his back on the back of the chair, staring. Jaehyun’s pants are the right amount of tight around his thighs, shirt tucked in just right, hair slicked back  _ just right- _

And while he looks, Jaehyun says something he never thought he’d hear pass between those beautiful lips;

_ “I can make you feel good.” _

It’s tentative, like Jaehyun is afraid of what Johnny, CEO Johnny fucking Seo, is going to say to a thing like that. But he doesn’t look away. He keeps his deep eyes locked onto John’s staring him down. Telling him;  _ I promise.  _

Johnny is taken aback and for a single moment his mouth hangs agape dumbly. Already something inside of him is waking up. A burning sensation begins to manifest, and the longer Jaehyun’s eyes hold him in place, the hotter the room gets.  _ It’s stuffy- this room is stuffy-  _ Johnny yanks on his tie, suddenly a nervous boy and not a confident man. This makes Jaehyun laugh, and the hand on Johnny’s shoulder guides him- forcefully- backwards until his back is pressed against the chair. 

Like this, Johnny feels exposed, but there’s nothing he wants more than Jaehyun taking advantage of that.

“How?” He demands, arching an eyebrow. Already Jaehyun is tugging on his white sleeves, rolling them up. His skin glows in the luminescence, and the muscles Johnny didn’t know a person could have in their arms ripple beneath the light like waves. 

“I have my ways,” Jaehyun says, and he leans in closer. Johnny stops breathing, breath hitching in his throat the closer Jaehyun comes until- strong hand on his shoulder- Jaehyun’s lips are inches from John’s neck.  _ There’s no way for me to be interpreting this wrong- _

_ Is there?  _

Jaehyun’s free hand finds itself on John’s thigh, crawling slowly up.

_ Nope.  _

_ “This is alright?”  _ Jaehyun asks, stopping just a few inches from John’s hip. Johnny raises another brow. 

“This is-” He swallows a gasp when Jaehyun’s hand twitches  _ so close- _ “- _ just fine.”  _ Jaehyun smiles and finally closes the distance. His palm rests on John’s hip bone, thumb rubbing the fabric until he untucks it, gaining access to Johnny’s skin. Johnny let’s every sensation wash over him, forgetting work, forgetting stress. He doesn’t say a damn thing when Jaehyun reaches for his belt, undoing Johnny’s pants with one hand like he’s done this very thing a thousand times.  _ But not with me- _

“Wait Jae-” Jaehyun stops immediately, hand hovering  _ right there,  _ head bent down. He doesn’t raises his gaze and Johnny doesn’t ask him too. Instead John just feels dirty, like he’s using Jaehyun- who has obviously helped others out like this before- for comfort. 

“I’m okay with this-”

“I don’t just want to fuck you-”

“I don’t  _ just want to fuck you  _ either.” Oh. Jaehyun looks up, hand still completely still. “I want to fuck you not just once.” John searches his face for any indignation or fear, but all he sees is someone calm, cool and collected. Someone the very opposite of himself. Someone who wants to share that wealth. 

“Get on with it.” Johnny growls after a moment, growing impatient. Jaehyun doesn’t say a thing. He nods, and he gets to work. 

Ecstacy and  _ relief-  _ relief especially- wash over John immediately while Jaehyun does what he apparently does best, and when it’s over he skillfully swallows and stands, adjusting his sleeves again and walking over to Johnny’s desk. He knows his boss has his eyes on his ass- he  _ knows  _ how good those pants make him look- and when he grabs a tissue from the box and turns around Johnny looks ashamed to have been caught staring. Jaehyun chuckles, wiping the corner of his mouth and leaning back to sit on his desk. 

“Feeling better?”

Johnny nods, face flushed and sweaty, and he grunts while he does his pants back up, regaining his bearings. Jaehyun crosses those gorgeous arms across his chest again, looking more relaxed than he was  _ before.  _

“You do that for the CEO of every company?” John asks, unable to stand up. His legs are weak, muscles lax. Jaehyun notes this too, satisfied that he’s done such a good job. 

“Only the hot ones.” Johnny chuckles, but the way Jaehyun’s voice left his throat hoarse was such a turn on. 

Not like he wasn’t already of course.

Jaehyun pushes away from the desk, crossing the floor in three long strides. His hand hovers over the door handle.

“If you need me,” He says, turning to look Johnny in the eye. “You know I come when you call, boss.” He winks, and then he’s pulling the door open and disappearing down the hall. Johnny’s eyes are wide, and he scoffs loudly.

_ I come when you call.  _

Johnny can definitely see that being the case in the near future. He sighs, not bothering to close his door, and returns to his papers.

_ God  _ those fucking papers.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL so it's obvious that I don't read smut and I don't like writing it (which I found out while writing this lmaooo) but I just wanted to try the genre once and see how it went, so anyways ! thank you for reading <3


End file.
